Ruined Lives
by DeatHate
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated for vulger language and explicit secenes. If you think it's too vulger please tell me! :} I would appreciate R&Rs and critique!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Summary: Hitomi lives with her mother, used to the scrapes and bruises she wakes up in the morning with, until a new guy is transferred to her school. When Allen Schzar came to town, child hood loves are remembered, painful memories brought back to life, and new emotions kindled.  
  
Disclaimer: I am too poor to own anything and that includes Van, Merle and the gang. I wish I was rich!! :'(  
  
Ruined Lives  
Chapter One  
  
Hitomi flinched when she heard the sound of the slap ring out, the sound waves echoing off of the walls throughout the house. She looked back worriedly, afraid the sound would wake her brother. She didn't want him to see this.  
As Hitomi looked over her shoulder, her mother saw her advantage. She stepped in and shoved her daughter back, making Hitomi crash back into a desk. A lamp fell off and cracked, papers scattered, but Hitomi ignored the fallen items. The crash rang in her ears making her heart's pace speed up from fear of her brother waking up. She turned her face to her mother, hatred burning in her eyes.  
She clenched her hands into fists and grinded her teeth together. Her mother was getting dangerously close to making Hitomi snapped. Her mother seemed to cower away from the shadows. Hitomi got as close to her mother as she dared before-  
-her mother slammed a part of the broken lamp on Hitomi's head, making Hitomi lose her sight.  
* * *  
When Hitomi came back to the world, she had a pounding headache. She heard an annoying beeping sound and searched her room for the source. She looked at her desk and saw the green neon numbers blinking in the rhythm of the buzzing. She reached under her bed and pulled out a doc martin. Gripping it by the toes, she brought her arm back to her head and let it loose, flicking her wrist to get the most force. The shoe hit her clock perfectly, banging it off the desk and onto the floor, still buzzing the deformed sound that made her head pound.  
She reached down to grab her sheets up over her head again when she realized they were no longer there. She cocked her head forth looking for the lost sheets. Instead she saw a pair of laughing green eyes and short, spiked brown hair. She reached behind her back and grabbed a pillow. "You jerk!" She yelled as she let the pillow go flying through the air to squarely slam into his face.  
Her twin grinned his lopsided grin and got off her bed retrieving her fallen pillow. "We gotta get goin' or else we're gonna be late again." With that he walked out.  
Hitomi jumped out of bed at his words. She ran to her fallen clock and picked it up to see the time. 06:54. Shit, Momaru! She ripped off her black tank top and grabbed a baggy black shirt off the floor. She then grabbed the smoothest pair of her pants that were on the floor throwing them on over her boy shorts. She grabbed her black north face and headed across the hall to the bathroom.  
She grabbed her brush and, while shoving it into her back pocket, wet her toothbrush and wiped it across her teeth, back and forth, again and again. After about 30 seconds of brushing back and forth, she rinsed her mouth and spit out the mint flavored tap water.  
She ran down the stairs combing her hair straight, coming out the friziness and knots, making it straight. She ran out onto the side walk, her doc martins making her slip and slide on the gravel covered, packed snow/ ice. She splashed slush all over the bottom of her pants making her legs cool down and her shoes shrink.  
* * *  
As she clomped down the hall, searching for her locker, trying to not be late, she suddenly got shoved into a locker, pinned underneath strong, lean, tan arms. She looked forward to see a crimson muscle tank and tan loose pants.  
Without looking up at his face, Hitomi shoved Van Fanel away with her arms. "Go 'way, Fanel, I'm busy." She tried shoving him away again to get to her locker before the late bell rang.  
"Why, I like this position mighty fine." He leaned over so his breath warmed her pale chilled neck, making fire seem to pump through her veins with anticipation. "Maybe a lil' game of hooky is just what the doc called for." He started running his lips up and down her neck, licking and nibbling at times. Hitomi felt something inside her calling for her to use this for fun.  
No! Hitomi yelled at herself in her mind. Van is to only be used for real emergencies! Nothing else!  
She shoved with all her might, succeeding to get him off of her and remove his hands from her boobs. She started running down the hall, finally noticing the fact that she had forgotten a bra. Just as she reached her locker, the late bell rang. Fuck it! Hitomi thought to herself. This day can't get any worse!  
  
A/N Hitomi has a bit of an attitude in this. Hope my readers don't hate me, this is my first official fanfic I've ever wrote. Please don't try killing me, even if you do think it's real bad. Please, forgive me and read and review! Thanks! I'll be adding the next chappie soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I'm poor and poor people own nothing. Van Baby, I'm so sorry I can't own you!! :'-(  
  
Ruined Lives  
Chapter Two  
  
Hitomi could feel Fanel's eyes burning into her back as she hurried away. Her crimson/ black hair streaming behind her, as she hustled to make it to her locker as fast as she could. If she had seen the expression on his face, she would have slapped him. If she could hear what his thoughts were, she would have socked him. She would not allow men to think of her as a one night stand, that was her job.  
The late bell rang right as she found her locker. She spun in the combination as fast as she could, her fingers slipping over ten different times. When her locker finally banged open, she reached inside, grabbing out her black hard cover sketch book and back spiral bound notebook. She ran through the halls, reaching her homeroom just as the second late bell rang.  
As she ran into the room, she slammed into a buxom woman in her late fifties. She had graying hair and a round sagging face. Her eyes were small and squinty, hidden by big, round, wire bifocals. She was wearing a gray drab skirt suit and holding a ruler in her left hand, smacking it menacingly against her right. "And exactly what do you think you were doing?" Her voice crackled and boomed as she "menacingly" towered over her.  
Hitomi ignored her question and walked to the desk in the farthest corner of the room. She cracked open her sketch book and started scribbling and sketching, doodling with her graphite pencil. She looked around the room to see what everyone was doing.  
Only one other sophomore was in the homeroom with her. Fanel. Ugh, he was always in her way, telling dark and disastrous lies to the other guys. Only the geeks didn't believe the dark haired loner. She looked back down at her sketches noticing that one of the men looked an awful lot like Fanel. She grabbed out a sharpie and scribbled over the image, watching gleefully as Fanel's soulful eyes disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Merle stared at Van, watching him shove forkful after forkful of food into his mouth. He had never looked so depressed. Ever since stupid Allen had to go and give him that dare, he has been acting like this. A whole day. He has been depressed all day. Merle could feel anger start to boil up inside of her and felt her eyes start to narrow in anger.  
"Hey, Merle, truth or dare?" Dilandou's voice was bright and cheery, making Merle have to forgive him.  
"Dare, of course." Merle replied glancing around the table noticing the evil looks of Dryden, Dilandou, Millerna, Celena, and Eries. Gaddes almost looked shocked at the fact that she had chosen dare. Van looked uninterested; shoving more and more food into his mouth, ignoring what was going on around him.  
"Ok, then, Kitty." drawled Dilandou using Merle's nickname, trying to sound innocent, even with the evil glint in his eyes. "You have to. umm. I know! Make a move on he new guy. Allen I think."  
Merle's eyes grew wide in mock surprise. "I never would have guessed that would have been your dare." She said sarcastically. "Ok, now, umm. Dryden, truth or dare?" she questioned him, already having the perfectly evil dare in mind for him.  
"Do you really have to ask? I'm not a wimp, dare is the only option for eh moi." He faked a cheesy French accent to make it sound more dramatic.  
"Ok, then, Dry Dry. you are to- and NO chickens- feel Millerna up, right now, right here." She knew that he would do it, she'd used her cousin's nickname and he always needed a reason to do more in public with his girlfriend. He smiled evilly and leaned over to Millerna, placing his lips on hers roughly and pulling her into a deep kiss, exaggerating the fact that it was French every time they separated for breath by sticking out his tongue and keeping it out as his lips lowered to hers again. His hand kept roaming up and down her inner thigh, his other hand massaging her boob, making it all one big sex show.  
Van didn't seem to notice what was going on between his friends; his eyes got caught on a figure that seemed to glide over to a highly populated table, most of the population male. Wise Eries noticed were Vans gaze had wondered after noticing the fact that he'd stopped eating. She saw him gazing at a vision of Hitomi Kanzaki, shaking her head in disappointment at the fact that he had chosen the schools biggest slut to fall for.  
* * * Allen Schzar was shocked when the small teen with bright pink hair walked boldly up to him. His shock deepened when she shoved him against the wall and started kissing him. He felt her lips moving over his, almost gently. She licked his lips and ground her hips against his. Just when he started to respond, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss, she broke away abruptly.  
"What do you think you're doing??" She almost shouted at him. She shoved him away and started to walk away to a group of students who had been watching. They all hugged and high fived her, whooping and jumping, laughing and yelling with glee and congratulations. Allen walked away more confused than ever.  
  
* * *  
  
Halfway through the day, Hitomi's bruises had started to show visibly. As she walked down the hall after school, she was stared at, gasps and murmurs following her every move. Walking out of the school, a great weight slammed onto her back, making her flinch as cuts opened and bruises banged against the side walk as she collapsed to her knees from the extra weight.  
"I'm not that fat." A cheery voice said in her ear. The weight was lifted off her bruises and she got up happily, thankful to be relieved of the extra weight to be gone.  
"Yes you are." She snapped back. Her twins' eyes were bright with happiness and eagerness until he flashed to her shoulders and arms, seeing bruises and cuts showing through her concealer.  
"Mum's been at it again, hasn't she?" Hitomi ignored him and continued to walk.  
  
A/N I know, bad ending. Not much really happened in this chappie :{. I'm having a hard time getting it to pick up pace. I would really appreciate ideas and critique. Ignore all spelling mistakes please; I am very bad at spelling names. If any one who reads this has an idea for my story, I will love all ya'll's forever. ^___^ stay tuned for next chappie and please RR. Thanks!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N I forgot my disclaimer on the last one. DISCLAIMER: I am poor, poor people own nothing. I only own the plot of this story, oh, AND the attitude I am giving the "rentals" of the Esca characters. NOTHING ELSE!!  
  
Ruined Lives  
Chapter Three  
  
Mamaru followed his twin all the way to their house, looking worriedly at the blood that was starting to show on her black tank top. Why did he have to go and be so stupid? He should have known why she'd slept in so long. He almost hit himself on the head. Usually she could stand his weight and more, but not when their mother slammed her into tables. He would have to have a "word" with her. She wouldn't dare touch Hitomi again.  
Almost as if she was reading his mind, she stopped abruptly and turned around, making him come close to stumbling over her. "Mamaru, listen to me right now. You will say nothing to your rental. She will forget and it will not happen again. She will never touch me again. You and I will go on with our lives; a little bruise is nothing to worry about!" With that, she turned around and-  
-almost ran into Van Fanel. She stepped back, flabbergasted. How much did her hear? Did he hear what I said about Mamaru's rental? She narrowed her eyes into a glare before turning back around to face her twin. "Come on, Mamaru, let's go the other way." She grabbed his back pack and started easily pulling him the other direction.  
"Umm. 'Tomi? The house is that way." He stated pointing the direction she'd just pulled him away from.  
"Yeah, it is, but we are going the long way. not that way." She said coolly, still pulling him away.  
"'Tomi, I need to get home ASAP. I can't afford to go that way." He said logically, hiding his anger so she wouldn't know the real reason of why he needed to get home so early.  
"Fine!" Hitomi threw in his face, almost screaming shrilly. She jerkily released his back pack and stomped angrily. After watching her stomp away, Mamaru turned to Van.  
"Mamaru, why was the back of her tank turning crimson?" Van asked still staring at her retreating back. His eyes were blank, showing no emotion. His mouth was shaped in a slight frown. His unruly hair covered most of his eyes.  
"Walk with me, I'll explain." Mamaru answered starting to walk past Van. Van glanced back to see if Hitomi was still there. When he was reassured she wasn't, he started to follow Mamaru. "see, Hitomi's been having problems lately, our 'rents' divorce and the stress from school; you may have noticed the fact that she no longer acts like she was ever your best friend. She's been using knifes, drugs, and guys to release her stress. She hasn't been in the best of attitudes right now and so she's been. distant."  
"That doesn't explain why her back was bleeding." Van said pointedly. If he was at all shocked by Hitomi's actions, he didn't show it.  
"She wouldn't want me to say but. it's from our mother." Mamaru replied calmly. His face looked calm but his eyes showed the truth. They burned with anger, showing his need to revenge his sister.  
Seeing the expression in Mamaru's eyes, Van felt the need to calm him down. "Mamaru, don't do anything you'll regret."  
The glint in Mamaru's eyes turned even colder. "Oh, I won't regret it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Merle choked out between laughs. She, Dilandou, Millerna and Dryden were laughing about how Allen Schzar (Dilandou and Celena's step brother) had reacted to Merle's dare.  
Millerna burst out repeated girl giggles at the statement, remembering quite explicitly. Her giggles were a high alto, little bursts of air being vibrated against her throat. Dryden wrapped his arm around her making her blush girlishly. She leaned against his shoulder, ceasing her giggles. Dilandou cocked his head to the side signaling Merle to follow him. They walked away from the couple, leaving them to their privacy.  
When they reached the other side of the lane, they burst out laughing. "Dryden's dare made him a lil' cocky, agreed?" Dilandou's voice rang out, making Merle laugh even harder. Her laughing ceased when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the crimson and black locks of Hitomi Kanzaki moving down the street, far away from her usual route home.  
Seeing Merle's eyes narrow, Dilandou followed her sight. When he saw Hitomi, he tried to swerve her away but it was too late. "Meow, don't." He hissed at her.  
Merle stalked over to Hitomi unhesitantly.  
  
* * *  
  
From the safety of Dryden's arms, Millerna saw Merle stalking over to Hitomi. "Meow, NO!" she screamed shrilly. She tugged herself out of his embrace and ran at her. She got there in time to hear their argument and see Merle swing her fist, hitting Hitomi squarely in the stomach. Hitomi didn't take time to double over; she expertly shot her fist out aiming for Merle's nose-  
-just as Millerna dodged in between the two of them, receiving a noseful of fist. She heard the crunch of bone and felt the crushing under the pressure of the fist. The grinding of her bones and cartilage rubbing against each other made her scream out in hideous pain.  
Hitomi saw the thick, dark blood pouring out of her ex best friend's nose and ran. She ran away as fast as she could to her house.  
  
* * *  
  
When Mamaru and Van saw Hitomi round the corner, the both grimaced at the sight of her, fist all bloody, tank top soaked with blood. Van was the first to speak. "'Tomi? Are you alright?" His voice dripped with sappy concern and his fingers immediately found his hair, running through it anxiously.  
"What's Fanel doing here?" she shot the question out at her twin, viciously forcing the name "Fanel" out as if it were dripping with poison. Mamaru opened his mouth to reply when she cut him off. "I don't want an excuse!" she shouted in his face. She stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
"Girl! What do you think you're doing slamming that door?" Her mother screeched at her. Hitomi ignored her and tried to sneak away from her when she felt sharp nails dig into her back as her mother grabbed a hold of her back, ribbing open scares and cuts. Her mother wrenched back with all her strength, trying to tug her back onto the ground, trying to get her on the floor. Instead, she only succeeded in making her stumble off of the bottom step. She dropped her back pack and spun around to face her mother.  
Her mother's newly dyed hair looked cheap and tacky, her roots already beginning to show enough to make it look greasy. Her mother swung sloppily trying to hit her daughter in the face. Hitomi easily ducked and swung back, trice as hard and way more accurately. Her fist connected low, hitting her mother's flabby stomach right were the corset she was wearing ended. Her mother doubled over, grasping her stomach. Her mother crumpled to the ground and grabbed the first thing in reach. She grabbed a broom and swung wildly, taking Hitomi's feet out from under her.  
As Hitomi stumbled, her mother rose. When Hitomi collapsed with a loud bang that shook the house, her mother swung the broom over and over again, slamming it against Hitomi's tender and bruised flesh repeatedly, over and over again.  
When Hitomi felt like she was about to lose it, blood and sweat blurring her vision, her mother's swings started to falter, the strength and the pain of the blows lightening. Her mother finally gave up, dropping the broom stick and walking out of the house to go to a bar.  
Hitomi lay on the ground, moaning in pain, unable to move, her bloody body unable to move or obey commandments. When her vision was blurring from more than just blood and sweat, the door bang open.  
  
* * *  
  
Van walked in to see Hitomi crumpled on the floor in a "protective" ball, just barely hanging onto consciousness. He ran over to the place where she was laying, scooping low to grab her up in his arms. As he walked up the stairs leading to her room, he murmured into her ear, "'Tomi, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I could have helped you. I'm so sorry."  
  
A/N Hey!! It finally picked up pace! Yeah! It's still kinda slow, I know. :'( Oh well I tried. Reviews are so welcome right now, I'll love you forever! Ideas? Criticism? Maybe even scorn? I don't care; I just want to hear you! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N I just noticed: 1) Merle has two different nick names- Meow and Kitty 2) In chapter one, I had made Hitomi's shirt a baggy t- shirt and then in the other chapters, I made her in a tank top. You may decide which one you think should go best. I'm just going to call it a shirt. 3) I forgot to list the CURRENT standings of the couples. CURRENTLY: Millerna and Dryden, Yukari and Amano, AND... Celena and Gadess. I also forgot to say what class everyone was in. FRESHMAN: Merle SOPHMORE: Hitomi, Van, Mamaru, Millerna, Yukari, Celena, Dilandau JOUNIOR: Eries SENIOR: Allen, Naria, Eriya, Marlene, Dryden. If there is any more confusion, just tell me please.  
  
Ruined Lives  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hitomi woke up with a pounding head. Her hair felt gritty, heavier than usual. When she opened her groggy eyes, her vision was blocked by a beautiful image. The vision of Van Fanel, from Fanelia, Gaea. His unruly locks covering his eyes. She glanced at him dazedly before she realized who he really was. She screamed a piercing scream when she realized it was Fanel who was resting next to her bed. Fanel who had his hand resting on her thigh. It was all him.  
Her scream refused to fade away, staying loud and clear, not wavering, only pausing for a breath.  
Fanel leaned over her and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Glad to see you too, Tomi." He smiled crookedly as he said this. He squeezed her thigh almost as if reassuringly before he took his hand off of Hitomi's mouth. Her eyes were wide with confusion. He laughed merrily as if nothing had ever happened between them. His smile suddenly wiped off his face and it became somber. He leant over her again, his eyes shaped in pain. "I'm so sorry, Toe. I never wanted it to happen."  
Hitomi watched Fanel's back walk away. Her eyes felt a bit wet as she recognized his posture.  
  
Three Cursed Days Later  
(In other words, Hitomi's life feels crappy for three days) *_* Hitomi walked through the cold snow. It had been a perfect week, almost twenty degrees Celsius, nice and dry. Then, Two days ago, three days before Valentine's Day, the snow had started. It wasn't just a light sprinkle, oh no, that wouldn't be terrible enough. It was an onslaught, no pauses, no breaks, just going on and on, not giving up. Some hours pouring down up to six inches of dry powdery snow.  
Hitomi hated this weather. And mixed with the date, the weather made her intolerable. Mamaru had even stayed away from home. Her bruises increased in number and became worse, covering more skin. On this particular day (Valentine Day) Hitomi's mother was depressed. Having no date, she was lying on the couch, pouring pathetic tears down her face. Her fifth bottle of scotch was already over halfway empty. Her depression was deep out of the hurtful fact that her own son had a date yet she, the ADULT had no one. The most romantic day of the year and yet, no date.  
So, it was Valentine's Day, and it was only mother and daughter, no special someone's. Hitomi was feeling her mother's grief also. Nothing was worse than having to stay home all alone with her mother.  
"GIRL! GET IN HERE!" her mother screamed at her from the couch. Hitomi looked towards the door with distaste before returning to her clothes folding. As she folded her favorite pair of black Gwyneth gauchos, she heard the faint pounding of her mother's foot steps banging up the stairs. As her door banged opened, Hitomi stood up, straightened her black skull and tie dress, slipping her feet into her black suede retro sneakers, knowing she'd need them. Her mother tried to look menacing; her eyes squinted, her teeth grinding together.  
"Girl," She growled at Hitomi. "I told you to get in there; I didn't tell you to ignore me!" She outstretched her arm and flicked her wrist to meet her daughter's face. The slap rang out and Hitomi's cheek pounded, turning a deep purple bruise. Hitomi's eyes flashed daggers at her biological mother. Her mother noticed this fiercely angered look and laughed scornfully. "If your father was alive, he would be happy to see the way you react to me." She spit out in a furious hiss. She brought up her knee and slammed it into her abdomen. Hitomi's anger over ruled her pain, or else she would have doubled over from the pain.  
Hitomi just stood and grimaced to ignore the pain, as her mother inflicted a harsh beating upon her body. After noticing that just her hands and feet weren't inflicting enough pain, she grabbed up Hitomi's electric guitar and started slamming it into Hitomi, hitting her ribs hard enough to here them crack, hitting her abdomen hard enough to make her start internally bleeding, hitting her head hard enough to give her several concussions. Hitomi finally felt her barrier of hate begin to give in and shatter. Her mother's arms staggered out of the room in a drunken state, stumbling down the stairs and collapsing in front of the kitchen.  
Hitomi cautiously walked to the front door, staggering down the stairs, trying to be careful and quiet. She pulled open the great weight of the heavy door and stumbled out into the flurry of white light. Her eyes tired and her arms gained goose bumps from her braving the cold. She stumbled along the side walk remembering one of the "good ole days" of her past.  
  
~*~Flash Back  
  


* * *

  
"This is so sweet, Van. I can't believe you did this all for me." Hitomi looked around excitedly. They were standing in the middle of his living room surrounded by black velvet and silk, lit candles littering the floor. And in the center, a velvet bundle of rugs had two glasses and a bottle of wine. The candle light flickered and Hitomi gasped. Right above the sound system sat a portrait of her, her short light brown hair pulled back away from her face, her green eyes surrounded by light brown eye liner, her formal gown's silken folds making her look like a medieval princess, and her lips looked soft to the touch.  
She looked up into Van's eyes, her own becoming moist with tears of happiness. She jumped into his arms, giving him warm embrace. She buried her head into his shoulder and tried to dry her tears.  
"You're crying?" Van asked shocked. He tried to get a good look at her face but couldn't. His shirt was slowly becoming wet where Hitomi's face was buried. "Are these tears good?" Van asked, puzzled. He was dumbstruck at Hitomi's reaction. Hitomi looked up into his eyes, her deep green ones glistening, and nodded. Van reached a hand down and grasped her chin, bringing her lips closer and closer to him.  
  
*~*Flash Back's End  
  


* * *

  
Hitomi bit back the tears that had bitterly resurfaced. "Stupid Valentine's Day!" She whispered harshly. She looked up at the sky, her eyes opened to the falling snow flakes of the fresh snow fall. "Why'd you have to ruin MY life?" She screamed helplessly at the sky. When there was no reply, she slumped to her knees. "I hate him... I hate him... It's his fault..." she muttered over and over again. Her tears felt like daggers of ice sliding down her face. The warmth of the salty tears felt piercingly warm and then ice cold.  
Her crimson hair blew around her face. Her vision blurred even more, making her face sting. When she looked up, she noticed a familiar looking, blurred face. The body was dressed in baggy black pants and a baggy navy blue Good Charlotte shirt.  
"Van?" Hitomi gasped out in painful shock. "Van..." she murmured as sobs racked through her body, shaking her shoulders. Van kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, when suddenly her sobs stopped and she moaned in pain.  
"Hitomi?" Van asked. He looked down at her face and saw it full of pain, fresh pain, like pain he had never seen her have before. He laid her carefully down on her back, and softly cuddled her head on top of his left arm and reached a hand down, running it up and down her torso, feeling the broken ribs hanging out at odd angles, feeling the tenderness of her abdomen. "Oh, Toe, what'd she do to you this time?" He leaned down over her, his warm breath caressing her cold, tear bitten face. "I'm sorry, Toe, I've failed you again. I should have been there to protect you."  
Van stifled his soft tearful sobs and gently picked her up, carrying her limp, rag doll body down the street to the closet ER.  
  
I have big plans for this story. What is Van's true relation with Hitomi? And why is he always there when she's in danger? Who is Mamaru on the V day date with?  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Likey, likey? Or no likey, likey? Please say you likey! O_o I'll cry if you don't likey!! Not really. Please Review. I know it sux, but try to avoid flames! Ideas, critiques, in all shapes and sizes are welcome! I love you all! Well not REALLY (that's reserved for my Iven) but STILL! New chapter soon to come. 


End file.
